Saving the World is Hard Work
by MTCS
Summary: When a long lost friend of the outlaws comes home after 7 years, will she shake things up? and what, or who, did she bring with her? AU as of S1. may follow S2 patterns. R/M,W/D,J/A,M/E,A/OC,OC/OC. My first story ever so please be kind. All reviews apprec
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the first fic that I've ever put to paper. I've been writing these things in my head for years but I'm only now growing the balls to actually type something up, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: well as much as I would like to own the boys of Sherwood, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn with an over active imagination and way too much time on my hands. I don't own Robin Hood, although if I did Will and Djaq would have gotten together sooner, Marion would still be alive, and Gizzy would be the one dead in the Holy Land buried in his leather jumpsuit. I mean who does he think he is, Catwoman?

Ok people, this story is Rob/Maz, Will/Djaq, Much/Eve, John/Alice, and Allan/Whoever's willing. Also OC/OC. If you have issues with that, it's fine I don't care, just keep it to yourself. I don't like flames all that much but feel free to send them for all the good it will do you. Umm what else? I know this isn't particularly long but I felt that it was as much as I was going to do at 3am. Please excuse my punctuation, I know its probably terrible but New York City Public Schools don't stress grammar at all. We're New Yorkers, punctuation isn't what makes us special.

Chapter 1

Will was tired. He'd been up most of the night, for reasons he couldn't readily explain. He felt as if things were going to happen soon. Things both good and really bad. He felt as though something was coming back to them, something they had lost. For some reason he kept thinking of Lizard, his best friend growing up. It was strange, he hadn't thought of Lizard in years, so why now?

'No' Will thought 'Lizard is never coming back, probably living somewhere far away with a new family and people to call friend'. either that or Lizard was dead, and will didn't want to think about that option.

"Will? Are you alright? You don't seem to be acting like yourself?" Djaq's voice broke through Will's musings about his childhood mates to pay her attention, and boy did he like paying her attention.

" Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something"

"What were you thinking about?"

" I really don't want to talk about it"

Djaq looked at him questioningly, but thankfully didn't ask anymore questions. They continued to walk in companionable silence as they made their way toward Clun; as today was drop off day. After about 10 minutes of walking together and sneaking glances at one another only to look away and blush (ahh to be young) there was a sound that made them stop.

"Do you hear that?" Will asked, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Djaq looked confused. " It sounds like whistling. The song is pretty, whatever it is, come on will we have to get these supplies to Clun before it becomes too late in the day, he's not bothering us so let us not bother him."

As Will listened to the song the first thing he felt was happiness. The second was dread.

"Oh no" he said. If he was right, and he was almost positive he was, the whistler was about to go home to a rude awakening.

"Listen Djaq I can't go to Clun right now. Something urgent just came up and I have to go fix it. Don't worry about me I should be fine. I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Will what's -" before Djaq could say anymore, will had run off in the direction of the whistle. The Saracen outlaw was amazed. She knew the Will was a fast runner, but she had never seen him move like _that._

'_Ok, first things first. I have to stop Lizard before Gisbourne pitches a fit and throws everybody in the dungeons' _Will thought as he ran through the woods. Soon he saw a rider on the north road, knowing that rider was in fact who he thought it was by the funny looking knit cap that he himself had made many years ago.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Will took a deep breath and ran up to the horse and tried to pull on the horses reins to slow it down so he could get a good look at its rider. It was stupid, he knew; but it was the most direct way to get the attention he needed.

He was counting on getting the rider's attention but he was not counting on the rider kicking him in the face, flipping over the horse, and landing to face him with an unusually small sword in hand.

"HELL! What on Earth was that for?" Will usually wasn't this loud, but he was tired, crabby, hungry, and in pain…oh lord he was starting to sound like Much.

For a long moment there was no sound. Then the rider through off his hood, revealing a lot of reddish-brown hair, light blue eyes, and an overall sense of she-dom that will had to smile. "WILL!"

"Hey there Lizard" Will smiled as he hugged his friend.

"I told you not to call me that" The Lizard in question said with false indignation, not even bothering to apologize for his eye. "Will why did you scare me like that? You know I don't appreciate being snuck up on. Why are you running around the woods like some sort of outlaw? Are you getting wood for work? Come on, let me go home, see my brother , change, and then I'll come help you and we can catch up." she looked so happy to see him that she couldn't stop talking.

"Whoa there Lizzie, you have to let me explain first. A lot of things have changed since you left. Changed for the worse. Listen lets go to the stream, you can water the horse and I'll explain everything." Will was exasperated. On the one hand he was very excited to see his closest friend and on the other, he wasn't sure what this meant for the gang now that she was here. It was best that he just explain and see what happens.

As they sat by the stream, will started from the beginning. " after you left things got pretty bad. Sir Guy of Gisbourne took over Locksley and a new sheriff came into power. He started instituting harsh penalties for minor offenses." Will shuddered, thinking about his father and how he lost his hand because of him.

" So I guess old Edward is out then. Marion must not be happy"

Will sighed. He had forgotten how much she like to interrupt.

"Well yes, but that's not the whole story. Once Vasey, that's the sheriff, took over; the people started being unable to afford food and things and they started going hungry." will closed his eyes, thinking of his mother's too thin face smiling up at him with his own eyes.

Lizzie had noticed his pained expression. "Will, what aren't you telling me?"

"A lot of family's lost loved ones because of the sheriff. Parents starved themselves to keep their children fed. A lot of people died." Will had to take a deep breath as he was bombarded with memories. He would not cry.

"you're speaking from personal experience I take it." At the look will gave her Lizzie gasped. "Oh man, not your mum?" at Will's nod she started to cry slightly. "oh no, not Lady Jane." she said reverting to her childhood nickname for Will's elegant and string mum. She cried silently for the woman who was like a mother to her. Lizzie couldn't remember her own mum. When she thought of mother's the only image that popped into her head was of Jane Scarlett, holding Luke when he was born and smiling at her oldest son as he gently touched his brothers head.

"So anyway, then me and Lukey, you should see him he's so big now, well we stole some stuff and we got caught. Someone had to lose a hand, so my Dad stepped up and chop, there goes his hand."

"Poor Dan, does he still live in Locksley? Can't he be compensated?"

Will let out a humorless chuckle. "you sound just like Robin did when he came home."

Lizzie perked up at the mention of Robin's name. "Robin's back from the Holy Land?"

"Yeah, and he came back and kicked Gisbourne out and for a minute I thought things would get better until the Sheriff found out that Luke and I stole a bunch of flour from the storeroom. Benedict told on us."

"I never liked that boy. Always felt he needed to grow a pair."

"He got scared. Can't really blame someone for being scared. Well anyway the sentence was death. Me, Little Lukey, and Benedict were all going to hang at dawn. Robin didn't approve so long story short he freed us and now we're outlaws living in the forest."

It was then that he looked at his friend to gage her reaction to this news. He wasn't disappointed. Her mouth was open like a fish and she seemed to have trouble closing it. "ok, so you're and outlaw, and Robin is an outlaw, please tell me…is Much an outlaw too? I have trouble seeing Much as an outlaw."

"Well of course Much is an outlaw, Robin is an outlaw, and where Robin is Much is not far behind."

Lizzie smiled at the image. "so it can't be just you three. I'm pretty sure you would have killed yourselves by now, so tell me more about your gang of outlaws, it should be interesting."

"Well for starters there's Little John. Now believe me, this man is not little. He's a giant, and he seems very gruff and standoffish but he's really the nicest guy. He really cares about the poor. Do you remember Alice Little? The one who just had the little boy when you left?" At her nod, he continued. "Well that's her John. He pretended he was dead so they could have a better life or something. Don't look at me like that, no ones every explained it to me either."

"Then there's Allan A' Dale. He's a con-man and a thief, but we like him just fine. When we were going to hanged, he thought that Robin was going to get us out and he pretended that he was from Locksley. Threw a right fit when he found out what was really going on. I wouldn't trust half of what comes out of his mouth but he's my friend. He fancies himself a real charmer." He adopted a stern look and pointed. " You stay away from him."

Lizzie smiled at him and shook her head. Will was too over-protective. " Don't worry about me Willy. Are there anymore people I should know about.?"

Will's face broke out into a wide smile. "And last but not least there's Djaq. She's our physician, but she's also a really strong fighter. Her brother died in the Holy Land and she took his identity and joined the army. Then she was captured and brought here as a slave to work in the Sheriff's mines. We freed her and she's been with us ever since. She's amazing." Will's face was flush with memories of this Djaq girl and Lizzie recognized that look in his eyes.

"Why William Scarlett, you lousy bum. I could smack you in the head. You're in love with the Djaq woman aren't you? Don't you lie to me Will! I know you better than anyone."

Will's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. How on earth could she tell just by watching talk _about _her? Was he that obvious? Then he shrugged. Liz was right, she did know him better than anyone. There was no harm in telling her anything. And who knows? Maybe, saying it out loud would help.

Will took a deep breath. "Yes I love her ok? Stop poking me!" Liz stopped poking him in the ribs and let him finish. "I'm hopelessly in love with her. I want to make sure she's safe all the time. I make excuses to go places with her, to just be near her, just on the off chance there might be some sort of touching. I dream about her and about our future, whatever the hell that maybe! Are you happy now? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Good Lord Will. You've got it baaad." Liz smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day when William 'Stone-faced' Scarlett would fall head over heels for a girl. But the again, you always were the oddball."

"Shut up. Do not mock those in love, for we are all fools in its presence. You remember who told us that?"

"Oh Friar Tuck! I wonder if he's still alive. He was the best tutor we could have had."

Will snorted. "Your tutor you mean. He was originally meant to teach just you, but _someone_ refused to be separated from me for 4 hours a day_._ Friar Tuck did say that everyone had the right to learn be they nobles, peasants, or cats. I always did like that old man."

Liz couldn't help but giggle at the memory of the jolly old man. "Although he did have a fondness for ale that was most unbecoming of a Clergyman. So is that it Will? This is what you've been up to since I've been gone?"

"Well more or less."Will said, not realizing how crazy his life was until he actually had to say it out loud.

Nodding, as if coming to a decision, she looked him dead in the eyes and said "Alright then."

"Alright then what?"

"Take me to see the gang. I want to see your camp." she stood up and grabbed the reins of her horse, shoving them in Will's hands as he stood as well. "You drive, I'm just a passenger on this one. You can explain more on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there whoever is reading this. How is everybody today? I hope you're well. Well about the last chapter…I understand that 'you drive' is a relatively modern term, but I liked it so there it is. I hope everybody likes Lizard…she's modeled after an old friend and my mother. They don't really take a lot of crap but there' s a lot of stuff they ain't telling you. I meant to make this longer but this is all I could come up with. Well anyway if anybody actually likes this story please review, they make my day. Even bad reviews make me happy because I know that at least you read it.

Disclaimer: I actually don't own all that much in this world. And Robin Hood is not one of them.

Chapter 2

Djaq was worried. She hadn't seen Will since this morning when they were supposed to go to Clun and he just ran off. Something really important must have come up for Will to run away from drop offs. Helping the poor was one of Will's main priorities in life. So why did he just leave? Although she would never admit this out loud, she was in love with Will and things that distressed him now had a tendency to upset her as well. 

She sat on a trunk at camp, sorting out some herbs she had collected on her solo journey back from Clun. John was chopping up firewood for later and Allan was being his usual lazy self, just laying about the camp not doing a whole lot. Robin and Much went into Nottingham for deliveries and hadn't come back yet. Djaq wasn't overly worried about them. Robin was most likely visiting Marion and Much was probably getting extra food for tonight. 

Djaq was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of thundering hooves as they approached the outlaw's camp. She was surprised to see Will on said horse and even more nervous as he stepped aside to allow someone else to dismount. The mystery guest rubbed its backside and grumbled something to Will that Djaq couldn't hear. Will laughed and cuffed the person upside the head. The cloaked figure then lunged for Will with a strangled battle cry. The minute the rider lunged, Djaq was on her feet; to be joined shortly by John and Allan. Just as they were willing to come to the aid of their friend they heard a strange laugh as Will scooped the person up and grabbed him by the belt of his trousers and swung him around, eventually tossing him in the air only to catch his ankles and hold him upside down.

"Will Scarlett! You put me down this instant!" the rider screeched in a rather feminine voice. "I am not a piece of wood to be manhandled as you please!"

"Oy Will, what're you doing bringing girls to the camp? If I can't do that then neither can you." Allan's voice was full of mock indignation and a small amount of amazement. It was plain as day that Will was in love with Djaq, and she with him. So who was this lass, and why were they so chummy?

Will just smiled at them and introduced his guest. "Allan, John, Djaq, this is my friend Lizard. Liz say hi."

"Hello everyone. In the few hours since I've been back Will has told me a lot about you guys, but it seems to me that you're short two members at the moment."

"They went to Nottingham on deliveries, should be back any minute." Allan was curious as to who this girl was and why exactly Will trusted her enough to bring her to camp. "So how do you and Will know each other?"

"Will was and still is my best friend when we were kids. We used to take on the bullies of Locksley and come home looking, for lack of a better term, a hot mess." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"So you were the Whistler that Will heard?" Djaq was very confused as to who this woman was. She was also upset to find that she was extraordinarily jealous of a woman she had known for all of 5 minutes. All because she made Will act carefree. In all the time she'd known him, he never acted so…silly.

"Whistler, huh?" Liz looked thoughtful. "I like it. Been called worse you know. Ok let me get a proper look at the lot of you."

She walked over to John and realizing how tall he was, stood on a log to look him in the eye. "Hello John, it's very nice to meet you. You seem very nice. I look forward to getting to know you better." she put out her hand to shake, which he did with a small smile on his face. "Its very nice to meet you too young one, but what kind of name is Lizard for a young girl like yourself?"

The Lizard in question just shook her head. "It's a nickname. My real name is Lizzie, well Elizabeth, but only one person calls me that. Only William Too-Tall over there calls me Lizard." She jumped off of the log and did a little spin, landing directly in front of Djaq. As Djaq looked at her in alarm of this strange female, Lizzie looked at her for a moment before saying in a sort of awed voice "My goodness, Will was right, you are _very_ pretty. But you're a physician as well as a fighter?" At Djaq's blush and nod Lizzie continued " That's wonderful, I learned some medicine while I was away , we can talk and compare remedies later. I'm sure you're sick of hanging with stinky boys all the time."

Djaq did not know what to make of this young woman. Most of the women she had met in Nottinghamshire weren't very strong willed or independent. The only woman she had met who had some sort of spark to her was Lady Marion. But this woman was completely different. She seemed genuinely friendly and energetic. You could look in this girl's eyes and see that she had so much going on in her head. So many secrets and so much knowledge just waiting to get out. Djaq had really never met a woman like Lizard before. She didn't want to think about the pretty comment, she wasn't sure what to make of it and it make her stomach feel funny just thinking about it.

"And _you must be the infamous Allan A' Dale. You look like pure mischief. We'll get along swimmingly." She just grinned at Allan, who stared at her for a moment before a grin broke out on his face._

"_I'm not bein' funny, but I think I might like this lass."_

_Liz just bowed. "Why thank you kind sir." leaning against a post, Will groaned. The two of them would get into sooo much trouble if he didn't watch them._

_Camp was silent for a few minutes, if you didn't count Liz, who seemed to be buzzing with a sort of nervous energy. None of them understood why she seemed so nervous. Until they heard the sound of someone entering the camp. They all turned to see Much dragging a small boar which would undoubtedly be their supper._

"_Oy Much, look, Will brought home a guest for dinner."_

_Much opened his mouth, probably to ask who the hell did they bring into the camp that he now had to cook for, then suddenly made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he saw Liz._

"_Hey Much, How goes it?"_

_Much's face lit up with joy. "Lizzie! When did you get home? How did you know about the camp? Where have you been? Don't just stand there girl, give me a hug!"_

_With a huge smile on her face Lizzie jumped up as Much grabbed her into a hug. "Oh Much, I've missed you. Are you still keeping Robin alive? You know he would be dead without you."_

_Much just looked touched beyond words. "Oh good God Lizzie-bean, you've been sorely missed."_

"_Whose been sorely missed Much?" Everyone turned to look as Robin entered the camp._

"_Apparently I have." Liz turned and looked Robin square in the eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes as a million emotions flickered in their depths._

_Robin looked like he might hyperventilate. He was taking deep steady breaths as his eyes started to water. The gang was shocked. They had never seen their fearless leader in such a state. Even when Marion had been stabbed by Gisbourne, Robin hadn't ever really lost his composure completely. He was tormented, but he would never lose it in front of his gang. This though, was something completely different._

"_Good God no, don't do this to me. Lizzie is that really you?"_

_Lizzie just smiled at him and nodded. " Hi Robbie."_


End file.
